


Mira HQ

by fireinthered



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Omegaverse, heat cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinthered/pseuds/fireinthered
Summary: Callsyta is Cyan, Lime is well, Lime and Pierce is Pink.
Relationships: Cyan - Relationship, PINK - Relationship, lime - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Callysta was doing her daily tasks as usual, her husband Pierce knowingly not too far away from her, either watching her on the coms or in a vent nearby. She has really always enjoyed her job, and her husband now being an imposter didn’t really halt that enjoyment of her current life. On her last task for the day, the damned security card, she heard Pierce suddenly shifting quite loudly in the nearby vent. He was usually quiet when he stayed in the vents, could something be wrong? 

The loud movements from the vent moved from Launchpad to Reactor as if running to something, or could it have been someone? Curious to see what the sudden commotion was, Callysta followed the vent hopper to the office, finally ending up in the Greenhouse, Lime's favorite room in the ship. 

Nearby the vent, Lime was panting on the ground, his helmet off thrown across the room and he was pulling at his suit in an attempt to get it off of him. His low growls and chittering sent a chill up Callysta's spine. What was wrong with him? Could she help him? “Lime, can you show me what’s wrong? If anything is hurting?” Callysta hesitated to get closer to the writhing Lime as he crawled over to his potted plants he took care of daily. 

“God I’m so horny, hurry up and fuck me already! Ah~!“ Lime spoke in a voice Callysta had never heard before, he unzipped his crotch zipper to reveal the abnormality she was really dealing with. Lime’s crotch seemed to have rows of teeth going all the way inside of him, that didn’t look sharp as well as what seemed to be a slit in the middle that was still closed. Callysta took mental notes of Lime’s behavior, flushed the face of what face he had remaining, his body was physically weak and there was a sweet smell in the air almost like roses. Which wasn’t in the Greenhouse before, since they had no roses on their ship. Callysta didn’t see any other options but to call her husband, maybe he knew how to calm Lime down? 

On the Balcony, Pierce was deep in thought to himself. He was meant to kill Callysta and still to this day, couldn’t bring himself to do it. Should he get rid of Lime? He was a fairly suspicious guy, but a very good liar when needed. If he ever became a threat, it wouldn’t be hard taking him out for the greater good. Hearing his phone ring in the cafeteria he headed out to answer it. Before he could leave the Balcony, a rose-like smell he hadn’t smelled in ages flowed through the vents. 

Primal instinct taking over, Pierce hopped into the vent to follow the alluring smell. Callysta was disappointed when Pierce didn’t answer her call, but that feeling quickly vanished seeing him hop out the vent into the Greenhouse with the duo. “Thank god you’re here, can you help him? I think he’s in a rut or something.” Callysta led Pierce over to Lime, who was fingering himself in the slit, between his extra rows of teeth. 

“Why won’t you touch me, am I not- Ah~!” Lime’s vocal moaning was only getting louder by the minute as he helplessly tried to calm his own heat. Pierce could feel his own breath hitch, smelling the sweet rose smell, and seeing it’s source. “He’s in heat and is releasing his pheromones in hopes to attract a mate.” Pierce could feel his body begging to heat up, being the same species as Lime, his pheromones were quickly taking effect on him. Callysta looked back at Lime then back at her husband, who was also visibly getting in the sexual mood. “I have an idea, why don’t we help him?” Callysta had already slept with one imposter, what harm could two do? Pierce, now breaking into a light sweat from the pheromones nodded as a response, as he was already taking off his suit. 

Callysta joined him in undressing, Pierce didn’t let Callysta finish before he was already over her, kissing up and down her neck. It wasn’t long till Pierce’s dick shifted into a more alien looking one, having now two shafts, he was already hard and grinding against her thigh with both of them. Callysta blushed, Pierce never was this egear to start, he was usually more the slow start type. Was Lime’s hormones making him like this? 

Callysta wasn’t against her husband’s strong moves, but she had to keep in mind they were doing this to help Lime, too. Not that she wouldn’t mind having another kid with Pierce. Callysta led Pierce over to Lime on the floor, the closer Pierce got the Lime, the more aggressive he became in his sexal advances towards his wife. Now covering his wife’s breast in hickeys, Pierce began to growl as well, similar to Lime’s. 

Callysta, now in between both Lime and Pierce who had already begun to devour her, realized what she had just gotten herself into and honestly she wasn’t mad about it. Lime crawled forward towards the couple to include itself among the sexual activities. Licking up Callysta’s back with his tongue slowly, an intense shiver went up her spine. Pierce decided himself to take lead of the situation and pin Callysta down onto the floor, which in hand also pinned Lime onto the floor, underneath Callysta. Lime extended his tongue to lick around Callysta’s body from her neck all the way down to her pelvis from her torso. 

Callysta’s moans were quickly silenced by Pierce’s mouth and he began to dry hump both Callysta as well as Lime. Mixing Lime’s fluids when dry humping, Callysta began to feel a slight tingle on and around her cunt. It didn’t take long for all the sensations down there to begin to feel much more sensitive. Pierce grinding down on her clit felt much more intense than it ever did in the past, that alone made her arch into Pierce’s kissing. 

As Pierce was grinding on Callysta, he was multitasking. His second shaft was also grinding against Lime’s slit, which was leaking hormones by the second and wasn’t stopping anytime soon. “Right there, right there!” Lime used Purple’s voice loudly in moan. Not wanting to not do his part, Lime stretched his tongue down to Callysta’s clit and began to flick at it, wrapping the rest of his tongue around Pierce’s shaft, giving Callysta a whole new feeling as well as added wetness. 

Callysta couldn’t handle the frotting anymore, she wanted to fucked. Breaking Pierce’s kiss, she looked in his eyes. “Please put it in me.” Callysta’s voice was flustered from her clit sill being stimulated by Lime’s tongue. Lime’s head perked up. “Please put it in me.” Copying Callysta’s voice like a recording, Lime began to pant like an animal. Pierce’s eyes glazed over with lust, hearing two voices as for him to fuck them. “Don’t have to ask me twice.” Pierce smirked and didn’t hesitate to slid into Callysta, with Lime’s tongue still wrapped around his cock. Pierce had to get a hold of himself right there not to instantly cum from Lime’s added assistance to Callysta’s already heavenly feeling. Pierce took this time to slide in his second cock into Lime’s slit all the way to the hilt. “A-Ah~” Lime once again copied Callysta’s voice, from a different instance. Since coming onto the ship Lime hadn’t had any sort of sexual action, feeling a fellow imposter like this made him want to reproduce right then and there. 

Pierce got his bearings of being inside two separate people at once. The feeling was exquisite as well as the differences between the two. Callysta was soft and a perfect warm while Lime was tight with almost a gooey feeling to him, as well as the soft teeth rubbing around his hilt. He could definitely get used to this if they decided to do this again in the future. 

Beginning his thrusts, Pierce had to grip the loose vines hanging from Lime to get his balance as he quickened his pace in the both of them. Being on top, and closer to Pierce, Callysta’s thrusts were far more intimate and when he hilted, it made her whole body react from the thrust hit. Getting a stable rhythm going, Pierce didn’t realize that from inside Lime’s slit, his own shaft had finally peaked out. “ Don’t have to ask me twice.” Lime copied Pierce’s voice, as he began to slide in his own shaft into Callysta to join in with Pierce’s already near orgasm shaft. 

“Want me to breed you?” Lime was using all of Pierce’s best lines on Callysta to turn her on as well, distracting her from himself sliding into her. Not like flirting could distract someone from a completely new dick entering them. Callysta arched her back and let out a loud moan once Lime was in her actually farther than Pierce could go. With both of the imposters growling, at each other? Callysta’s mind was begging to get fuzzy with just pleasure, no other thoughts in her mind. 

“Aww...Eggs?” Lime whined in Brown’s voice, from breakfast that morning. But she was sure he did not mean eggs as in food. Callysta could only nod in a response to lime as she felt herself begin to orgasm from all the things happening to her. Pierce hilted himself into both of them as deep as he could possibly go to orgasm. Enduring his spasms from both his shafts before slowly riding out the afterglow in a sense of pride. 

Lime was a reproducer, always has been ever since he wasn’t the imposter. As soon as Pierce pulled out of Callysta, that gave him enough room to start filling her with the eggs he had acquired over his period of no sex. Since he was plant based, his eggs weren’t very big but they did take a decent while to be completely inserted. 

A good thing for Callysta, Lime knew he was going to have to figure out to explain, his eggs weren’t 100% compatible for Callysta, they were more compatible with other plants than humans. Since they weren’t compatible, they were eventually going to dissolve and emit the same rose smell he was emitting earlier. Pulling out from Callysta and retracting himself all the way into his slit as well as unwrapping his tongue from Pierce’s shaft, Lime was back to normal. He sat up, sitting up Callysta as well and handing her to Pierce. Instantly standing up as if he was not just fucked on the ground, he began tending to his plants. “Plant time!” Lime let out a short giggle, giving his babies water. Callysta laid in her husband's arms, still recovering from the events that had just transpired.


	2. Skeld

A few weeks had passed since their three-way to calm Lime. A new shipment of crewmates had been deployed as usual and Pierce and Lime had once again set out to kill the new crew, as they had been continuously. It didn’t even take a full week for Lime to off one of the new crewmates, he couldn’t help it; he wasn’t fond of meeting so many new people at one time, new oxygen from these people could’ve been bad for his plants. 

The new White, dubbed captain for this new voyage and ship found the body of Orange in Storage. His body looked like it was shoved halfway through the trash compactor, only the legs remaining to examine. Lime had a record of always killing Orange crewmates first, he couldn’t focus to do his tasks or care for his plants with a Orange crewmate around. 

White, as captains should, was taking the murder very seriously. “Let’s now all count out that this could’ve been an accident. This must’ve been done quickly where…” White paused as if to find their words, the words being Orange’s name that they didn’t know. “Orange was attacked and before he could call for anyone killed and eventually found by…” 

The new purple perked up. “Me! I mean,” They took off their helmet to reveal a young adult with thick rimmed glasses and what seemed to be a pretty thick retainer as well, giving them a moist sound to their voice. “I reported the body as soon as I found it. I-I was refueling for gas and as soon as I finished I saw the body.” She pointed at the gas location from her mini map of the storage area. Interrupting the group discussion, Lime couldn’t be silent any longer. “Aww, roses!” Lime blurted in the older Orange’s voice, before quickly going back quiet, glancing ever so often at Callysta. 

Pierce and Callysta knew Lime was the one to do this. He didn’t have any blood on him from the murder, luckily, but he was unusally quite, aside from his figieting. As well as keeping his helmet on and keeping his head down, not looking at the other mortified crewmates seeing the body of Orange. 

Pierce had a strong grip on the table. As Lime and Pierce were both imposters, they could both smell the rose scent coming from Callysta both knew what was about to happen. Callysta noticed Pierce’s grip on the table, his gloves straining against his hands. On Callysta’s left, Lime was still on and off looking at her, and on her right, Pierce looked like he was trying to hold in a scream. Whatever was going on with two she was sure she was going to find out. 

White sighed at Lime’s interruption and wrote down what the new purple has claimed. White had already begun to be annoyed at Lime’s loud speaking and lack of minor manners. “Did you see anyone else around you?” Purple thought for a moment before shaking their head. “Not at all.” White sighed, placing his notes down. “Does anyone else have any ideas about this?” After no one spoke up for a while with actual info besides filler talk from anyone, as a group they decided to skip for now since they only had very little clues of what could have happened.

As soon as the voting was skipped, Pierce practically dragged Callysta out of the cafeteria into the Medbay, locking the doors. “I don’t like that new White, he’s far too strict.” Pierce began to pace, keeping both his current sexual and annoyed frustrations in line as he finished his rant, as well as gave Lime time to make it by vent. “ You might warm up to him, give him some time to get used to the ship.” Callysta knew Pierce needed his time to let out steam but she was internally loathing herself. Why did she feel so moist in between her legs, it felt like it was almost a puddle down there. 

Pierce stopped in his tracks once he started to smell the rose scent again, Lime had warned him ahead of time that sometime this week his eggs would begin to melt, causing them both to go into another heat and rut respectively. Lookin at Callysta, his pupils turned black with pink irises, he didn’t hesitate to pin her down on the medbay bed. Pierce took a deep, slow breath of the rose scent flowing from in between Callysta’s legs and shuddered once he exhaled. 

Yellow was doing their usual tasks and decided to check the admin CCTV’s to make sure no more bodies needed to be discovered. Flipping to the medbay, and just as quickly flipping off the medbay seeing what was without question about to happen, Yellow left a note in hopes to give the known couple more privacy.

Do Not Disturb Medbay.

Married couple in coitus.

~Yellow

Luckily for them, as soon as the channel of the CCTV flipped was as soon as an unhelmeted, drooling Lime came stumbling out of the vents in hopes they didn’t already start mating without him. “I’m here! Not late, caring for my pant-babies is all I was doing; yes.” Lime almost knocked the both of them off of the cot as he jumped on them to join their closeness. “For supper, I er uh, would like the party platter!” Lime lifted the both of them up to get into his preferred spot, underneath Callysta. 

“Well, he made it one time.” Pierce was impressed how quickly Lime got in position when he’d barely started foreplay. Lime’s tongue grabbed Callysta’s suit zipper in an attempt to undress her where she laid. Being too excited, Lime’s tongue only made the outside of Callysta’s suit wet without any progress of undressing her for the both of them. Pierce took command of the situation, sitting up Callysta to assist her pull off her suit as well and yank it off her legs. 

Callysta was beyond flustered with the both of them wanting her this desperately. She took it on herself to remove her underclothing quickly before Lime got impatient and began to tear them off, it was hard to get extra clothes in space and she needed to spare as much as she could. As if being strapped into a chair, Lime’s tongue wrapped around Callysta’s torso holding her still as well as licking up and down her entire torso as his was of foreplay.

Now smelling the rose-scent with no barriers, Pierce was fully put into a rut to where he could no longer hold himself back from his wife, and additionally Lime who was here too. Pierce climbed on top of the duo, kissing roughly up and down Callysta’s neck down to her breast rough enough to leave hickies wherever he kissed. The closer their bodies hovered together, the more Pierce became restless to just mindlessly pound the both of them till his fill. 

Lime extended his tongue to one more wrap around Pierce as well, Pierce’s lower half already changing to it’s true form as well as fully erect. Pierce was practically breathing into Callysta’s face as he grinding against the both of them to prep them for his second time fucking them in a full rut. 

Pierce only let out a low, rumbling gowl as a warning before fully thrusting into both of them to his hilt, feeling the different sensations on each of his cocks made his head spin around the room. Callysta didn’t expect him to go in without warning, but surprisingly to her, it didn’t hurt as much as she expected. Could whatever the rose-scented stuff warmed her up as well? Lime was panting, his voice already coping Callysta’s voice from the past time they did this. As a craving to fill the both of them as much as he could, Pierce didn’t hesitate to quicken his thrusts almost immediately filling the room with all sounds of squishing and squelching from both parties. 

To spice things up, also because he was a bastard, Lime began to move his tongue on Pierce, as if jerking him off while simultaneously tongue thrusting Callysta, the opposite motions of Lime’s tongue and Pierce’s thrusting made Callysta literally have small convulsions in pleasure after each thrust, if this is how sex felt with Lime’s dissolving eggs she should’ve invited him sooner to relationship. 

Callysta was breathless, moaning to where she couldn’t form words from the pleasure she was feeling from all the sinsations going on at once. Her brain was fuzzy and she could feel her eyes beginning to water from the pleasure. A higher part of Lime’s tongue was rubbing against Callysta’s nipples against the motion of Pierce’s thrusts. Already feeling the tight coil of her orgasm coming on she clinged to the torso of Pierce as he continued to thrust with all his strength into her and Lime as well. 

Lime had been non-stop moaning and panting as well drooling from his mouth, causing a small puddle that was beginning to drip off of the bed onto the floor. His hands were gripping the sides of the bed, almost desperately as if Pierce was going to fuck them both off of the bed. 

Pierce continued to trust as deeply he could into the both of them with his brain going primal due to his rut. His only thought was to breed the both of them and fill them with all of him. Covered in a hot sweat over Callysta, as in instinct, he licked up her torso from her breast up to her face one time with the intent of marking his scent on her, other than his obvious cum smell that’s going to be coming from her. 

Did human’s even smell others? 

Research for later.  
Callysta was any second away from her orgasm, her nails digging into Pierce’s back with her gasping moans. “D-Don’t pull out…!” Callysta had to use all her remaining brain cells to speak fluently in this situation. As she felt the coil of her aching orgasm pop, she threw her head back into Lime’s neck and moaned loudly at her release, twitching at the pumps. Her body full of pleasure-filled tingles as Pierce continued to go on, fully determined to keep going and after his own orgasm, keep going as well. 

Callysta and Lime both felt Pierce inside them starting to swell, meaning he was getting close to his orgasm and there was no way they were going to stop him now. Pierce's rhythm grunts only added to the pleasure of both of the participants. They were a low animalistic growl, given should’ve been scary but with circumstances it was a definite necessity to have. 

As close as Pierce was to his orgasm, surprisingly Lime was the next one to let himself go, no longer able to hold out Lime let out almost a high pitch screech like sound Pierce and Callysta had never heard before and equally concerned the both of them, but they’d ask after their fun. Pierce wasn’t disgusted by the sudden new feeling of Lime, but it honestly felt like he stuck his dick in a bowl of slime at this point. From his orgasm, Lime’s insides felt even wetter but with an almost thick water liquid that was not the same as his own as Callysta’s. Pierce was going to need to shower very well after this. 

Finally reaching his orgasm, Pierce continued to ride out his orgasm in both of them as well as quickening the pace as best as he could without completely burning out right there. As he came back to reality, slowing down his trusts but not completely stopping, he kissed and loved up on Callysta, starting early on the very much needed after care he was going to give. 

“That was wonderful…” He kissed Callysta’s forehead softly as he continued to slow himself. “That was wonderful…” Lime copied Pierce’s voice immediately as if to agree with him, as honestly he was literally about to pass out from the excitement. 

Finally coming to his stop, very slowly he began to self out, one by one, to be an asshole as well as to tease. Pierce had never felt more disgusted in his life than having to shake off excess thick slime almost like it from his dick from Lime. “I’ll carry you back to the room, Callysta.” Pierce after the entire encounter seemed to be the only one who wasn’t immobilized or dazed physically. 

Lime, crawled off the table, his own legs still buzzing with numbness as he took the time to crawl himself to the vent. Looking back at the also dazed Callysta and normal Pierce, he waved at the both of them with his usual happy vigor and vanished into the vents before it could be seen as sus for three people to be in a locked room together. Could that be considered task evasion? White would be really mad at them. Guess they had to kill him before then. 

Pierce coddled and whispered sweet nothings into Callysta’s ear as he cared for her dearly, waiting for everyone responsible to finish their tasks so no one would see them sneak you. “Going into that phase, I really get a one track mind.” He spoke in Callysta’s ear. “To mate with you and mark you so everyone knows who you’re with; me.” Pierre continued to softly kiss up and down Callysta’s neck to wind her down from the amazing sex they’d had. “Pierce…” Callysta had no idea what she was supposed to say to something like that. Thank you? She nodded and allowed herself to get pampered by her husband. She was going to need a shower when she woke up, she could feel it.


End file.
